The Center is a self-contained unit for the study of human disease in broad aspects. It contains 11 beds for hospitalization of normal subjects or patients under controlled conditions of diet, activity, and temperature, with facilities in the same unit for careful collection, handling and analysis of body fluids. More than 60 protocols are being or have been actively carried out in the Center, directed by members of medicine, pediatrics, surgery, dental school, and other departments or divisions of the Minnesota Health Sciences Center.